Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in outflow spouts of faucet sets, in which the corresponding spout base in the device has a tubular spindle to the connection to the power supply.
According to the conventional technique, the said spouts are built as a whole entire piece which provides to the said spout base, generally as a plane support base, in which the tubular spindle is an integrated part of this piece or a false piece screwed or welded to obtain a linked set.
This set normally involves a big mass of material which makes the obtention of its duct work extremely complex, resulting from this, an important design restriction and a significant cost problem.
On the other hand, according to the general conception of the said spouts making, it is almost possible to produce them in plastic materials using common molded techniques which would allow a great reduction in the element costs and an increase in the creation of new designs.
Another inconvenience of the conventional spouts is that when fixing to the element where the integrating faucet set is applied to, the orientation of the said spouts must be taken care when adjusting the fixing elements, for example in a washbasin, it is necessary to fix firmly the spout rightly orientated while adjusting the fixing nut screwed on the edge of the said tubular spindle that stands out behind the appliance.